


Strawberry Canvas

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's competitive spirit make things interesting for both he and Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beef_wonder3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beef_wonder3).



Lex grabs a fresh strawberry from the bowl Clark had just brought out and refocuses his attention on the movie, or at least he makes it look as if he does. In reality, he watches Clark as surreptitiously as he can.

Clark reaches for his own piece of fruit and brings it slowly to his mouth. He runs the strawberry over his lips several times before parting them and slipping the fruit passed his teeth. He bites half the flesh off and chews slowly, while he pulls the remainder out and paints his lips with the juices.

A strangled sound from his left has him turning his head. He smiles at the sight of Lex staring at him full on, his own piece of fruit forgotten in his grip. Clark smiles triumphantly.

"You have been watching me. I thought so!"

Lex's eyes widen fractionally. "You did that on purpose?! Just you wait, Cowboy. I'll get you for that."

Twisting his body suddenly, Lex straddles the brunette's lap. He grabs Clark's hand and brings the half eaten fruit to his lips. He nibbles around the edges and licks out at the juice on Clark's fingers.

Clark moans and bucks his hips up into Lex's ass. "Lex, please."

"So needy, already? Slow down, Cowboy. I'll take care of you. But, first, take off your shirts for me."

Clark quickly follows orders, but only then thinks of a problem. "Lex, my parents…"

"Your hearing will give us plenty of warning if they come home. Don't worry."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not used to that power yet; I'd forgotten about it."

Urging the younger man around until he's reclining on the couch, Lex still straddling him, Lex carefully selects a ripe strawberry from the bowl. He holds it to Clark's mouth. "Just a small bite. I'm going to need the rest of it."

Again, Clark obeys, and Lex thrills at his compliance. Using the juicy fruit, Lex starts painting Clark's torso with fun swirls and broad strokes. As he watches, the little nipples go from flat to hard. He doesn't go near them, though, as tempting as they are.

Finally finished, he bends over and laps up all the sticky residue. On parts of his human canvas, the juice has already started to dry, so he sucks at the skin until it's all clean. He does as thorough job as he can as Clark starts writhing under him.

Discarding the used up fruit and grabbing a new one, Lex holds it out for Clark to bite into. Then, slowly, so Clark can tell just where he's going next, he presses it against a nipple and twists it.

Almost Clark's whole body bows off the couch. Lex keeps him there by moving to the second nipple and doing the same thing. He waits until Clark crashes back down, before swooping in and sucking on each tight nub in turn.

"Lex! Please, Lex. Your mouth…so hot. You make me…I wanna…oh, god! Please, do something, Lex!"

Unable to resist the heartfelt plea, Lex slides further down, opens Clark's pants, and carefully frees Clark's hard-on. Eyes glittering, Lex slides the strawberry all over the erection in front of him – his own is throbbing in his slacks.

Bending down, he licks up the juice he'd trailed around Clark's turgid member, and then starts to repeat it.

Clark whines high in his throat when he feels Lex starting over again. "Lex! God! Please, let me feel your mouth around me. Please, Lex!"

Rubbing the fruit over the head of Clark's cock, Lex looks up at his lover and smiles. "Are you conceding the teasing game, Cowboy?"

"Yes! Anything! You're the master of teasing. I would've conceded twenty minutes ago, if I'd known that's what you wanted. Now, please, Lex. Please."

Lying down on Clark's legs, Lex doesn't make either of them wait any longer. Licking at the head, Lex opens wide and lets his lover's cock slide all the way in. Feeling Clark's hands along his head, trying to pet his scalp, but unable to really connect with more than his fingertips, Lex reaches up and laces their fingers together to still the awkward movements.

Pulling back off, Lex runs his tongue under the foreskin and nibbles at the glans, before sliding all the way back down. He can feel the tension in Clark's body as he tries not to thrust. As a reward, Lex sucks extra hard and swirls his tongue along the length in his mouth as best he can.

With a shout, Clark empties himself down Lex's throat. At the feeling of his lover's pleasure filling his mouth, Lex's own orgasm is triggered, much to his surprise. He'd been so caught up in teasing and pleasuring Clark, that he hadn't even noticed the build-up of his own pleasure.

Slumping into Clark, Lex feels himself being tugged upwards and cradled against a broad chest. A rumbling laugh tickles his ear where it's pressed into Clark's body.

"Jesus, Lex, you're so competitive."

Grinning into warm skin, Lex nods his head. "And don't you forget it, Cowboy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place the story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: NC-17, blowjob, Kent sofa, playful, cowboy


End file.
